Les Amoureux x un sadique x la mafia égale Vongola X
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Ayaka et Tsuna sont finalement, officiellement et officieusement un couple. Les Vongola ont décidés que Tsunayoshi Sawada serait leur nouveau boss. La Mafia veut Tsuna, mais Tsuna ne va nulle part sans Aya: comment Reborn et les Vongola géreront-ils le duo Tsuna & Ayaka?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **Disclamer: Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Je suis française donc seule Ayaka m'appartient. Cette histoire est la suite de "Sur le toit de l'école notre histoire à commencé".**

* * *

Italie, 2000 proche de la Sicile.

Une ombre immense se balade, elle porte un chapeau de type fedora et toutes les personnes qui la voient sont soumises à une grande peur. Tous s'enferme chez eux pour éviter de troubler le calme de l'ombre. Elle entre dans un café. Il y a plusieurs personnes certaines boivent et d'autres jouent. Aucun bruit aucun son n'est échangé puis:

-Alors Reborn, ou est-ce que tu vas? Rome? Venise?

-Giappone. Répondit l'ombre révélant être en réalité un bébé avec un caméléon sur son chapeau.

-C'est pas vrai! Le vieux c'est enfin décidé?!

-On dirait que j'en aurais pour un moment...

Bien qu'un bon nombre aurait pu l'ignorer Reborn pensait à son élève. Où pour être exact à ces élèves. Reborn était le meilleur tueur au monde mais comme professeur il avait une chance épouvantable: il tombait toujours sur des cas spéciaux.

Et pour être spécial son élève l'était, d'après le dossier que le CEDEF lui avait remis même par ses normes il avait décroché une perle.

 **Nom: Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Surnoms/ titre: Tsuna /Dame Tsuna /Dame-kun /Tsu-kun et Casanova Tsuna**

 **Âge: 13 ans**

 **Anniversaire: 14 octobre**

 **Relations: Sawada Iemitsu (père), Sawada Nana (mère), Matsuda Ayaka (petite amie cf dossier), Yamamoto Takeshi (connaissance amicale)**

 **Activité: Rester avec sa petite amie, trainer entre eux ou faire leur devoirs**

 **Particularité: Prédisposition à l'hyper intuition. Confiance absolu envers Matsuda Ayaka.**

 **Réputation: Dame Tsuna lié à sa réputation d'être inutile et très maladroit. Casanova Tsuna lié à sa réputation de sortir avec la même fille depuis plusieurs semaines sans aucune dispute alors que la fille est l'idole de son école.**

 **Capacité: Très mauvais en science. Plus doué dans les sujets littéraire. Maladroit, il a une bonne condition physique. Il court vite mais sur de court trajet.**

 **Flamme(s): Ciel (scellée)**

 **Lien mafia: Héritier Vongola, fils de Iemitsu Sawada (CEDEF) descendant du Primo: Giotto di Vongola/Ieyasu Sawada**

 **Conseil: Pour approcher l'héritier il est conseillé de ne pas se mettre à dos Matsuda Ayaka. Ils sont très proche l'un de l'autre.**

Et la lecture de ce dossier l'amenait forcément à consulter celui de son amie.

Pas même leurs dossiers ne pouvait réellement être lu l'un sans l'autre. Il était rare que Reborn reçoivent deux dossiers détaillé lorsqu'il ne formait qu'un seul élève. Ça arrivait plutôt dans le cadre de jumeaux, où dans le cas de frères et sœurs. La sœur étant l'ainée.

Mais ici son élève était fils unique et il n'y avait pas de lien du sang avec la demoiselle. C'était également une situation inédite que dans le but de former son élève il soit forcé de faire ami-ami avec une autre personne. Et qu'il soit donc obligé d'établir un lien de confiance avec deux personnes.

 **Nom: Matsuda Ayaka**

 **Surnoms/ titre: communément appelée Ayaka elle est aussi surnommée Aya où Aya-chan**

 **Âge: 13 ans**

 **Anniversaire: 21 décembre**

 **Relations: Matsuda Toshiro (père), Alicia Rouge (mère domiciliée en France), Sawada Tsunayoshi (petit ami), Kusakabe Tetsuya (cousin éloigné, ami),** **Miichi Iyori (amie proche), Kazama Hanami (amie proche),** **Yamamoto Takeshi (connaissance amicale), Hibari Kyoya (connaissance amicale), Sasagawa Kyoko (rivale amicale idole)  
**

 **Activité: Elle joue du piano le vendredi de 18 à 20h, sinon tuteurage Tsunayoshi et sortie en amoureux avec ce dernier.**

 **Particularité: Asthme. Condition physique faible. Plusieurs voyages à l'hôpital liés à son asthme. Dispensée de sport. Elle est en bon termes avec Hibari Kyoya (nuage classique). Très mûre, elle vit seule la plupart du temps. Elle est Idole de Naminori depuis 3 ans.**

 **Capacité: Très intelligente, elle a permis à l'héritier d'améliorer ses notes dans les matières littéraire. Elle n'est pas physiquement apte à parcourir la distance de chez elle (voir plan ci-joint) à leur collège en courant sans finir à l'infirmerie.**

 **Flammes: non éveillée mais forte probabilité nuage (apparence, comportement, relations...)**

 **Lien mafia: A commencé récemment à sortir avec l'héritier Vongola, possible lien avec Skull sans confirmation**

 **Conseils: En tant que nuage, elle a revendiqué Tsuna comme étant sien. Ne pas cherchez à les séparer.**

Et bien si pour former son élève il avait besoin de s'entendre avec sa petite amie il y aurait deux problèmes: Elle était un nuage, de toutes les flammes! De plus son incapacité à toute pratique de sport n'allait vraiment pas aidé, il devrait voir avec Shamal s'il pouvait remédier à ce problème.

Et puis fallait-il vraiment que son élève soit ami, amoureux, d'une personne potentiellement apparentée à Skull? Skull, son larbin! Un idiot mais bon elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas être pire que Skull. L'Arcobaleno du nuage était un cas particulier...

Soupirant à ce rapport décourageant l'Arcobaleno se prévit quelques jours d'installation et d'observation. Pas qu'il doutait des informations fournies mais il devrait réfléchir à un plan pour approcher les deux jeunes sans en braquer un.

Naminori, 2000, sur un arbre perché.

Deux jours après être arrivé à Naminori, Reborn était particulièrement énervé. Les informations n'étaient pas à jour. Selon les rapports, Reborn devrait pouvoir bénéficier d'un créneau de deux heures le vendredi après midi entre 18 et 20h, créneau durant lequel le couple serait séparé. Sauf que Matsuda Ayaka n'avait pas repris l'option piano. Elle avait arrêté le piano il y a six mois.

Six mois, que les informations n'avaient pas été mises à jours, au minimum... Il devrait avoir un mot avec Lal. _Elle_ pouvait frapper Iemitsu...

Au moins le rapport concernant Sawada Nana était lui correcte. Tout comme il s'y attendait, elle avait récupérer son prospectus. Et l'avait appeler pour exercer ses compétences de tuteurage sur son fils.

* * *

 **Explication:**

 **CEDEF: Je pars du principe que les infos du CEDEF sont justes. Mais pas à jour. Les rapports n'évoluant pas ne sont pas souvent mis à jour. Pas de chance pour eux, l'année 1999 a été riche en rebondissement...**

 **Iemitsu: Je peux pas le supporter, c'est pas dans cette fic que son personnage va récupérer de la dorure.**


	2. C'est ton cousin? Le mien?

**Chapitre 1: C'est ton cousin? Le mien?**

* * *

 **Note pour ceux qui débute par cette histoire: Cette fic est la suite du one shot "Sur les toits de l'école...". Ayaka est un OC introduit dans la fic précédente ils se sont mis ensemble pendant "Sur les toits de l'école". Ayaka est sa petite amie et son tuteur. Ils sont officiellement ensemble depuis un an. Il vaut mieux lire le one shot en premier mais sinon vous découvrirez avec les italiens ^^.**

* * *

 **Épisode 1: L'arrivée du tuteur**

* * *

Maison des Sawada, 7h45, période scolaire, année 2000:

-Tsu-kun? Réveilles-toi tu dois aller prendre Aya-chan avant d'aller en cours!

-Hn? Fit le dormeur encore profondément endormi. Aiie fit ce même dormeur en tombant de son lit, 7h 45?! cria toujours le même en se rendant compte de la situation alarmante dans laquelle il était: Je suis en retard! Aya va me tuer si c'est pas Hibari!

C'est ainsi que le malheureux retardataire se retrouva à jongler entre son désordre, ses livres éparpillés sur le sol et son sac non fermé. Encore heureux que sous l'insistance d'Aya il mettait son uniforme plié la veille sur la seule chaise de la chambre. Il parvient à n'utiliser que le temps honorable de 1m et 36 secondes pour s'habiller de la tête au pied, prendre son sac et descendre en bas. Bien sûr, étant habitué à pareil réveil il avait pris l'habitude de s'habiller vite, ce temps n'était pas même son record. Juste sa moyenne. Et le fait de trébucher et ainsi de tomber en bas de l'escalier lui avait fait "gagner" le temps de la descente.

C'est donc sur le sol, presque en _seiza_ que le jeune collégien découvrit un bébé en costard-cravate-haut de forme comme dirait Ayaka.

 _C'est qui?_

-...Kaa-san?

-Ciaossu, je suis Reborn, ta mère m'a engagé pour être ton nouveau tuteur.

-Heiin?! _Il doute de rien le bébé! J'ai pas le niveau scolaire 4-6 ans! Et puis j'ai déjà Ayaka et les autres, ma moyenne à presque triplé!_

Bien sûr Tsunayoshi Sawada dit Tsuna dit encore régulièrement Dame Tsuna très connu par certains comme Casanova Tsuna, n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que le bambin debout devant lui avec un caméléon/lézard où quoique se soit d'autre sur la tête n'était pas un bambin ordinaire. Quoique s'il se fiait à sa connaissance issue d'Ayaka: les apparences sont trompeuses il faut donc regarder les détails et non le global d'une personne pour la juger peut être n'aurait-il pas commis la bourde qui lui pointait au nez...

-C'est quoi cette histoire? Et puis j'ai déjà un tuteur!

-Oui, mais j'ai reçu un prospectus intéressant disant qu'ils accepteraient de t'aider 24/24h avec tes notes si on leur offrait un toit et à manger.

 _Un toit et à manger? Pas d'argent? 24/24h 7/7j?_

 _-_ Ça pu l'arnaque. Il y a pas des petits caractères, des trucs griffonnés...

-Non, non regarde. Lui répondit Nana visiblement ravie de la "bonne affaire" que lui avait déniché le facteur.

-C'est légal au moins ce truc? Demanda Tsuna fixant dubitatif la feuille que lui tendait Nana. Il n'y avait pas même une seule référence. Seulement un numéro de téléphone. Fixant à nouveau son "tuteur", Tsuna se mit à réfléchir:

 _Si ce gars est officiel je suis champion de chimie, probablement un fugueur. Bébé? Bébé surdoué et fugueur ça fait un long titre._

-Ok, petit, mais le problème c'est que j'ai vraiment RIEN à apprendre de toi. Je suis mauvais en maths mais je dépasse les additions!

La bourde à ne pas commettre avait été lâchée et Nana s'était éloignée. Plus rien ne pouvait protéger Tsuna et donc:

BAAM! Fit l'énorme marteau en s'abattant pratiquement sur Tsuna.

 _Naanii? Il s'est passé quoi, là?!_

-Un... marteau...

 _C'est le caméléon qui c'est... changé?_

-Il s'appelle Léon, c'est un caméléon changeur de forme il est mon partenaire. commenta Reborn alors que le caméléon reprenait sa forme première.

-Tu vas être en retard Dame Tsuna.

-Dame? En retard? Hiiie! Aya-chan, Hibari! Courir!

-Tsu-kun, ton bento, j'en ai fait un aussi pour...

-A ce soir. Lui répondit son fils sans la regarder, sans la remercier en prenant juste les deux bentos que lui tendait sa mère. Ce n'était pas qu'il était impoli juste qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le temps...

Tsuna ne remarqua pas le petit poids de Reborn qui s'était ajouté à sa "vertigineuse chevelure garantie sans laque où gel".

-C'était qui ce gosse?

-Je suis un tueur à gage.

-Un tueur à gage, c'est sûr. T'as raison. ria presque Tsuna avant de réaliser que c'était le gamin tueur à gage autoproclamé qui avait parlé... Hiiie? Cria t'il en s'arrêtant oubliant qu'il se trouvait au niveau de la maison Konoko et de leur chien infernal.

Le redoutable, redouté et terrifiant Fifi chihuaha de son état.

-Mais... mais depuis quand t'es là? Glappit le garçon.

Avant de se rendre compte avec effroi que non seulement il avait dans sa maladresse marché sur la queue de Fifi alors que le portail était mal fermé mais qu'en plus de cela, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà commis la pire des erreurs possible et imaginable, où parce que le sort voulait décidément s'acharner sur lui: la laisse de Fifi n'était pas attachée.

Autant dire que Fifi n'était pas ravi que l'on est marché sur sa queue. Sortant pour virer le malotru qui avait commis la faute suprême. Fifi fut ravi d'avoir désarçonné le voyou qui le brimait sous prétexte qu'il était plus grand et donc plus fort que le chien.

Le petit compagnon de l'humain se laissa tomber de son perchoir et atterrit juste devant lui. Son saut était assez proche de ceux faits par les humains brillant dans la boite lumineuse et bruyante que regardait ses maîtres

Il semblait moins menaçant que l'autre humain. Mais Fifi ne s'y trompait pas: l'humain tombé par terre était un croisement hasardeux entre un herbivore et un omnivore mais cet enfant qui le caressait était un alpha carnivore. Auquel il se devait de se soumettre.

De l'autre côté de la rue deux filles arrivèrent. La première avait les cheveux violet et était actuellement pliée de rire à la réaction de son petit ami lequel avait été désarçonné par le chihuahua et cherchait à se relever. Il était admiratif du... était-ce un bébé en costard-haute-forme et peut être cravate? Qui avait facilement calmé le chien.

Ayaka était surprise. Fifi n'était pas vraiment méchant où agressif mais il détestait les étrangers. Et ce gamin elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Haru non plus, apparemment.

Haru était d'avantage une connaissance qu'une amie mais elles avaient été voisines cinq ans plus tôt à Sapporo avant de déménager. C'était avant le divorce de ses parents. Haru et Ayaka s'était revue à la pâtisserie du coin trois semaines plus tôt. Elles s'étaient croisées un peu plus tôt sur le trajet. Haru allant à son collège et Ayaka se rendant chez Tsuna. Se doutant qu'il serait en retard, comme d'habitude.

Ayaka ne doutait pas qu'elle serait une nouvelle fois en retard mais ce trajet aurait quand même valu le coup. Elle avait trouvé Tsuna et Haru avait trouvé un nouveau bébé, trop mignon à embrasser, serrer et elle ne savait trop quoi d'autre...

-Il est trop mignon, je veux tellement l'embrasser!

-C'est ton cousin? demanda Ayaka en aidant Tsuna à se relever.

-Non euh...

-T'es un de mes cousins? Redemanda Ayaka questionnant cette fois-ci Reborn

-Tu ne sais pas qui sont tes cousins? L'interrogea le dit garçon moqueur.

-Je me demande surtout pourquoi t'es avec Tsuna... et pourquoi t'es en costard au passage.

-Parce que je suis dans la mafia.

-Mafia? Répétèrent Ayaka et Tsuna pas sûr d'avoir bien compris la réponse.

-Trop mignon, clôtura Haru laquelle n'avait de toute évidence rien écouter de ce qu'il avait dit. A plus tard je vais être en retard.

-Mafia? redemanda Ayaka lorsque Haru se fut éloignée.

-Ce gamin est délirant! Il croit être un tueur à gage et veut me tuteurer.

-Je ne crois pas être je suis ton professeur particulier et tueur à gage. Lui répondit le... tueur à gage en lui fesant une clef de bras.

-Aiiie, aiie, j'arrête, j'arrête.

 _Un bébé ne devrait pas être capable de faire une clef de bras à un ados. Même s'il était formé aux arts martiaux il n'aurait pas la force physique nécessaire. S'il avait 9-10 ans encore mais là 4 ans? 6? dans ces eaux là..._

-Un bébé peut pas avoir une telle force. Gémit Tsuna

-Peu importe: Tsuna, 7h 54! On est déjà morts pas besoin d'être désosser, trucider en plus de tuer...

-54?! répéta t-il en récupérant leurs deux sacs. Si seulement je pouvais nous amener au lycée en 4ème vitesse...

-Mais tu le peux avec ta volonté mourante.

 _Avec sa volonté mourante? Je le sens mal cette histoire..._

-Hein?

Le caméléon de Reborn se posa sur la menotte de son propriétaire et changea de forme devenant un pistolet noir avec le dessus vert.

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras mort.

-Quoi?

 _Hein, il a dit quoi, là?_

Cette pensée eu a peine le temps de se diffuser dans l'esprit d'Ayaka que Reborn appuya sur la gâchette de son arme et que Tsuna tomba en arrière. Une balle dans la tête. Elle ne reverrait jamais plus Tsuna lui sourire, rougir, se gameler et les faire rire...

-TSUNAA! Hurla Ayaka en se jetant sur le torse de Tsuna horrifiée par la scène qu'elle venait de voir. Sur ce coup Ayaka était persuadée d'avoir perdu la moitié de son espérance de vie.

Et juste au moment où elle commençait à réfléchir à comment elle pourrait tuer le gosse cinglé et caché son corps. Elle sentit sous ses doigts la chemise de Tsuna se déchirer, sa poitrine se gonfler et une énergie incroyable lui permettant de se redresser alors que cloué au sol par elle.

-REBOORN! JE VAIS AMENER AYAKA AU COLLÈGE AVANT QUE LA CLOCHE NE SONNE!

 _-Hein?_ J'ai loupé un épisode LAAAA... _il était au sol mort et maintenant il est vivant entrain de courir façon TGV avec moi dans ses bras..._ ATTENTION AU CAMIOON! L'ETALEEEUH! LE GOSSSE! RALENTIIII J'AI LE MÂÂÂÂL DE MEEEER! TU M'EMMENES OUUU?! _Zen Aya il est agile, il évite tout... mais jusqu'à quand? Il réfléchit pas, il est en mode moteur... et en mode caleçon. Mais cette vitesse il peut pas gérer ça... putain est-ce que c'est des trous au sol là où il a marché?_

-Mes coups de poings sont super aujourd'hui! S'exclama le capitaine du club de boxe... avant de voir la fusée en caleçon et avec demoiselle traduisez Tsuna portant Ayaka passez vers lui. Qui c'est ce fou?

Voyant un camion de livraison arrivez par l'allée que Tsuna ne pouvait absolument pas voir, surtout à cette vitesse, Ryohei leur cria attention. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la collision. Heureusement pour Ayaka Tsuna avait fait un tour sur lui même donc au lieu que se soit Ayaka qui entre en contact avec la paroi du camion ce fut le dos de Tsuna. Ils furent catapulté en hauteur sous les hurlements d'une Ayaka très peu rassurée. Avant d'atterrir juste devant le collège où pour être exact juste sur Mochida lequel fut projeté à l'intérieur et rattrapé par la star montante de baseball de leur école: Yamamoto Takeshi. Lequel fut chaudement félicité par les témoins de la scène.

Bien sûr Tsuna n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il venait d'empêcher la déclaration de Mochida à Kyoko Sasagawa. Il ne pouvait pas non plus savoir que Mochida était toujours furieux après Tsuna pour lui avoir "volé sa petite amie" indépendamment qu'Ayaka et Mochida n'était jamais sorti ensemble. Tout ce que Tsuna savait pour l'heure c'est qu'Ayaka était descendue de ses bras et remerciait tous les Dieux qu'elle connaissait d'avoir rejoint le sol. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que la majeure partie du lycée l'avait vu transporté Ayaka dans ses bras alors qu'il était en caleçon. Et qu'il avait terrifié Kyoko avec son arrivé en caleçon.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-C'est grâce à l'énergie de balle de dernière volonté. Une personne qui reçoit cette balle en pleine tête revient à la vie pour réaliser sa dernière volonté.

-Ouais... euh... et beh refait... plus jamais... ça. J'ai perdu mon estomac sur le trajet et tu... tu m'as fait la plus grosse fray... frayeur de ma vie. Haleta la fille aux cheveux violets, s'agrippant à Tsuna pour se redresser.

-Balle de dernière volonté, intervient Tsuna interrogateur en l'aidant.

-Seule une personne qui éprouve des regrets revient à la vie. L'énergie de la balle de dernière volonté dure 5 minutes à son plein potentiel.

-Et si j'en avais pas?

-Je suis un tueur.

-Je serais mort?!

-Donc t'a fait un pari avec la vie de Tsuna... refaits plus jamais ça. Il serait mort... je nous tuais tous les deux quitte à devenir un esprit vengeur au passage.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Je peux pas aller en cours comme ça. Continua Tsuna en tirant sur les joues du tueur.

 _C'est prudent de faire ça à un dingue armé?_

Reborn décrocha un puissant coup au visage de Tsuna. Le faisant s'effondrer la joue rougie et gonflée.

 _Le bébé à plus de puissance d'attaque qu'un camion?_

-Mais le camion m'a rien fait...

-C'est parce que l'énergie de la dernière volonté augmente considérablement ta force donc en risquant ta vie tu peux amasser une force étonnante.

-...Les cours vont bientôt commencer

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demanda Hibari en lançant un uniforme à Tsuna, au moins le problème vestimentaire était réglé. Vous deux, les cours ont déjà commencés. Et toi le mec à demi nu, en temps que membre du comité de discipline je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

Avant que Tsuna ne se fasse attaquer Ayaka l'attrapa par le poignet et les amena rapidement à leur salle de classe. Malheureusement elle fut rattrapée par son corps qui n'avait vraiment pas apprécier le voyage. Elle fut donc arrêtée à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière de service dit à Tsuna qu'il pourrait la récupérer vers midi. Et Ayaka alla s'allonger sur son lit à l'infirmerie le dernier au fond de la pièce. Ayaka y passait tellement de temps qu'elle y avait laissé son "oreiller doudou" que lui avait offert Tsuna lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital. De couleur rose il avait la forme d'une fleur. Un lapin orange et un chat violet y avait été représentés. Il était tout pelucheux et elle l'adorait. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Elle y passait plus de temps que chez elle... C'est lovée contre son oreiller qu'elle s'endormit. En se demandant comment ça se passait pour Tsuna.

Du côté de Tsuna, il était déprimé qu'Ayaka ai fini à l'infirmerie, encore une fois. Très nerveux à l'idée de ce que les autres diront de lui et en colère après Reborn sans qui rien ne serait arrivé.

Autant dire que lorsqu'il rentra en classe il fut salué à grand cris:

-Et voici Mister caleçon.

-Alors c'est ça l'astuce suprême de M. Casanova?

-Gêner Mochida et embarrasser Kyoko ne te suffisait pas tu devais souiller la pureté et l'honneur d'Ayaka-san, tu me dégoutes.

 _Quel cauchemar, c'est le début de mon passage en enfer et tout ça c'est la faute de ce gamin._

Et parce que Tsuna devait avoir commis de terribles choses dans une vie antérieur, pile quand la situation semblait ne pas pouvoir empirer l'un des élèves du club de kendo lui passa la commission:

-Le capitaine Mochida à dit qu'il voulait se battre contre toi à la pause déjeuner dans le dojo.

-Hiie!

Hana l'amie de Kyoko expliqua que Mochida voulait laver les affronts infligés à Kyoko et Ayaka. Et qu'il ne pardonnerait pas celui qui les auraient fait pleurer.

 _Je l'ai fait pleurer?_

Kyoko se défendit d'avoir pleurer en disant qu'elle ne partageait pas les sentiments de Mochida.

Une autre fille de la classe répondit à Kyoko en haussant les épaules que de toutes manières elles allaient bien s'amuser à midi.

 _Si j'y vais je vais me faire massacrer, si j'y vais pas Aya va me prendre pour un lâche et je pourrais jamais le supporter! Qu'est-ce que ferait Matsuda-san à ma place, qu'est-ce qu'il me conseillerait? "Si tu fuies une fois, tu fuiras toujours alors affronte l'adversité comme un homme."_

A la pause de 10h Tsuna rendit visite à Ayaka. D'après l'infirmière elle allait assez bien pour sortir mais vu que de 10 à 12 la classe des 1A avait sport elle ne voyait pas d'intérêt de faire revenir Ayaka en cours si c'était pour qu'elle reste assise à regarder les autres courir.

-Aya-chan, je voulais...

-T'excuser? Tu l'a fais exprès? Non donc j'accepte pas tes excuses t'a pas besoin c'est de ce gamin psychopathe que j'attends des excuses.

Il aurait voulu parler à Aya de la lutte contre Mochida mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas gagner contre Mochida-san, après tout même avec Ayaka-chan il restait Dame Tsuna.

Lorsque midi arriva, Tsuna entra dans les toilettes pour hommes et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait s'enfuir où juste respirer un grand coup d'air frais dans un environnement sûr afin de se donner du courage mais il n'eut pas à choisir. Reborn était là. Pendu à la fenêtre, tel une chauve souris, il était là.

-Si tu fuis maintenant tu fuiras toute ta vie.

-Mais je peux pas gagner contre lui. Il est le chef du club de kendo... tandis que moi je suis juste Dame Tsuna. L'expert casanova

-Même si tu perds Tsuna, un homme qui se bat de toutes ses forces à d'avantage la classe qu'un qui baisse les bras. Que penseras Matsuda Ayaka de ta décision?

Hochant un peu la tête, Tsuna se tourna vers son tuteur et lui dit:

-Merci, je pense que j'en avais besoin. _Pourquoi, je dis merci moi? Sans lui je me faisais pas défoncer._

Tsuna avait trouvé sa réponse, il irait, il se ferait très certainement massacré mais il irait et ferait de son mieux.

Bien sûr Tsuna ne pouvait pas savoir que de son mieux ne suffirait probablement pas. Mochida était celui qui avait tout organisé de l'arbitre qui était de son club et qui avait pour ordre de ne pas lever le drapeau pour Tsuna aux outils que celui-ci utiliserait. Ils avaient été lesté comme si Tsuna était un expert en kendo utilisant des vrais comme en conditions de concours.

Collège de Naminori, Infirmerie, midi:

Plusieurs filles des différentes classes dont Hanami et Iyori les anciennes amies d'Ayaka étaient venues lui rendre visite s'inquiétant pour elle.

-Mon Dieu, Ayaka-san comment tiens-tu le choc qui aurait cru que Tsuna...

-Nan mais de quoi vous me parlez... vous croyez pas que si Tsuna l'avait fait exprès il se serait retrouvé en caleçon _AVEC_ une main rouge au milieu de la figure!

-Mais on pensez...

-Et ben arrêtez de penser et réfléchissez! Il y'a un mec, à demi, voir complètement psychopathe qui nous a attaqué avec un FUSIL. Il y avait de la fumée et puis Tsuna s'est retrouvé en caleçon sans qu'on a eu le temps de faire quoique se soit. J'y connais rien en balle, je sais pas avec quoi il a tiré. Surement une balle contenant un acide rongeant les vêtements. Faîtes gaffe: il rode encore!

-Un psychopathe-pervers? Hiie! J'espère qu'il se fera vite attraper!

-Penses-tu les policiers, ici...

-Nan mais Hibari-san?

-Faut-il rapporter au comité de discipline? Pas moi!

-Pas moi, non plus.

-Y'a un masochiste dans l'école? Forcément une fois que Kimi avait posé la question, il n'y avait plus personne de visible, tous planqués en attendant qu'un volontaire pour une mort douloureuse soit choisi.

-Et mais attendez, ça veut dire que Mochida-san va défier Casanova Tsuna pour rien alors...

La mort douloureuse était peut être évitée finalement...

-Mochida va QUOI?!

-T'étais pas au courant Ayaka-san?

-Nan, nan j'étais pas au courant! De quel droit Mochida va attaquer Tsuna?!

-Bah c'était pour venger votre honneur à Kyoko-chan et toi...

-Mon honneur? Nan mais je vais l'étriper! Si j'ai un soucis avec Tsuna c'est à moi de le régler! Pas à Mochida de le faire, on est même pas amis. Kyoko elle a un frère boxeur. Elle est constituée comme vous et moi: elle peut parfaitement le gifler! Donc je répète: de quel doit Mochida attaque t-il mon mec? Au nom de quoi?!

-Alors faut faire vite Mochida-san à prévu de venger ton honneur ce midi au dojo.

-Au dojo? _Putain, va y avoir de la foule. Je supporte pas. Ça me rends nerveuse. Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de me gratter._

 _-_ Ouais il a prévenu toute l'école.

 _TOUTE L'ÉCOLE?! SOS, au secours, impossible, pas moyen, je rentre pas la dedans. Je fais une crise de panique instantanément. Et Tsuna il fait comment... Putain je vais tuer Mochida, nan Reborn, les deux c'est à cause d'eux deux tout ça!_

Ayant obtenu la localisation du conflit ainsi que la quantité de public. Ayaka se retrouva derrière le dojo en conflit entre deux choix cornélien: entrer pouvoir s'expliquer avec Monsieur-le-macho-égocentrique. Soutenir Tsuna lequel en aurait sans aucun doute bien besoin. Et ne pas entrer, ne pas affronter la foule mais quand même massacrer Mochida. Pour avoir attaqué Tsuna ET l'avoir prise pour une demoiselle en détresse. La croyait-il si faible/naïve... qu'elle n'aurait pas frappé Tsuna pour se mettre en caleçon devant elle dans la rue qui plus est? Et la trimballer dans toute la ville toujours en caleçon? Et il prétends venger son honneur? En l'insultant et en attaquant un innocent... ahurissant. Si seulement elle pouvait entrer et le gifler publiquement...

-Tu ne vas pas regarder le spectacle? Ton homme se bat pour toi...

-Connard. Jura Ayaka en lui jetant un regard noir

Complètement inconsciente que n'aurait elle pas été une femme et donc hors de porté suivant les mœurs de Reborn elle se serait assurément faite attaquer par Reborn enfin par Léon pour être exact.

Pour ton info, continua t-elle. Je n'ai ni besoin ni ne veux d'un homme qui se bat à ma place. Je me bat pour moi. Et pourquoi tu dis ça, Reborn? Mochida à défier Tsuna. C'est un abruti mais ça ne me concerne pas...

-D'après les termes du combat le vainqueur t'obtiens toi et Sasagawa en prime.

-QUOOI?! Ah non ça je crois pas! Nan mais je vais LE TUER! JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET! Je suis moi, je n'appartient à PERSONNE qu'à moi même! DE QUEL DOIT?! Je vais le massacrer dès qu'il sort!

Dans sa fureur Ayaka n'avait pas remarquée ce que Reborn lui cherchait à voir et qu'il avait trouvé dans ses yeux: les yeux d'Ayaka s'était enflammées de la couleur violette caractéristique des nuages. Et même ses cheveux semblaient crépiter sous l'énergie de la fureur de la jeune femme. Bien que Reborn s'il voulait être honnête devait reconnaître n'avoir observé cette particularité que chez un seul homme. Son larbin, Skull. Le dit larbin qui partageait également la couleur violette de ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi attendre qu'il soit sorti alors que tu pourrais rentrer dans le dojo et le massacrer plus vite.

-Je suis agoraphe et je suis incapable de pratiquer toute activité sportive durant une durée excédant... 30 secondes, 1 minute je sais pas trop mais pas beaucoup plus. Après je fini à l'infirmerie.

-Tu as peur de la foule?

-C'est surtout que ça me déclenche des crises d'asthmes. En peu de temps je tombe dans les pommes... d'après l'hôpital ils doivent me mettre sous oxygène sinon je continue à convulser.

-Il faudra que j'appelle Shamal plus tôt que prévu... marmonna le bébé tueur à gage.

-Hn?

Reborn ne prit bien sûr pas la peine de préciser sa pensée et il s'éclipsa dans le dojo afin de sauver son élève de Mochida. Bien que curieux de voir ce qu'un nuage ne pouvant absolument pas combattre pourrait faire à l'abruti machiste. Reborn avait une sainte horreur de cette espèce d'individu.

Très loin en Italie, dans le repaire du CEDEF,

Iemitsu éternua.

-Vous allez bien chef?

-Oui quelqu'un doit parler de moi

Dojo du collège Naminori, Japon

Ce qui était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il s'entendait très difficilement avec le chef du CEDEF.

Toujours aussi loin en Italie, toujours dans le repaire du CEDEF,

Iemitsu éternua dans ses documents.

-Je vous donne une nouvelle copie.

-...Génial, plus de paperasse, merci Lal...

Dojo du collège de Naminori, Japon

Mais en dépit de sa grande curiosité son dégout des méthodes du capitaine du club de kendo le poussait à réagir. Et puis son boulot était de former le futur parrain de la mafia Vongola. Il pourrait toujours satisfaire sa curiosité plus tard. Après tout la fille était toujours fourrée avec son élève.

Mais quel dommage tout de même: ils avaient le lien, ils avaient la flamme mais elle ne pouvait pas être gardienne du nuage. Peut être le préfet de discipline? Il ressemblait beaucoup au premier nuage des Vongola et contrairement à la jeune fille, il savait se battre et à l'inverse de son larbin le garçon était pratiquement la personnification même des nuages. Encore faudrait-il provoquer une rencontre entre les deux jeunes... cela demandait réflexion...

Et c'est donc pour toutes ses raisons que le meilleur tueur à gage de la mafia pointa son fusil vers le front d'un Tsunayoshi Sawada aussi mal en point que nerveux.

Mais il était toutefois intéressant de constater l'apparition d'un lueur orangé dans son regard. Cela ne devrait pourtant pas être possible: Iemitsu et Nono avait certifié que la flamme de Tsuna avait été scellée par le Nono lui même. Pour que sa flamme se descelle même partiellement, cela voudrait dire qu'il est passé à un cheveu de la mort. Et quand bien même sa flamme aurait-elle été libre il n'aurait eu aucun équipement.

Et depuis l'époque du Tertio aucun boss Vongola, ni aucune famille d'ailleurs n'avait été capable de faire jaillir ses flammes la première fois, juste avec sa détermination. Seule les brumes étaient capable de la produire physiquement sans aide ni entrainement.

Combien de surprise son irritant élève lui réservait-il donc? Et combien diable d'informations Iemitsu avait-il omis de signaler dans le rapport qui lui avait été envoyé?

Il allait tirer sur Iemitsu la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait et contrairement à Matsuda, il ne se contenterait pas de tirer à blanc.

Reborn devait reconnaitre à son élève qu'il était moins catastrophique que prévu: il était clairement intelligent. Naïf maladroit et facile à effrayer certes mais il assumait ses décisions. Reborn l'avait vu dans les toilettes, son élève n'avait pas de plan précis mais il serait peut être aller au dojo de lui même. Il n'avait fait que fournir le coup de pouce nécessaire. Et du moment où il avait quitté les toilettes jusqu'à celui où il était entré dans le dojo il avait parfaitement assumé qu'il allait se faire battre, probablement même humilier. Son élève était loin d'être aussi désespéré que Iemitsu lui avait dit.

La lutte que Tsunayoshi avait de lui même mené contre Mochida Kensuke était pitoyable... mais ça aurait pu être pire... après Dino il passait presque pour prometteur... Tsuna était léger non encombré par une armure. Il s'était débarrassé de celle lestée qu'on lui avait donné. Il était agile et rapide, il parvenait à éviter la plupart des coups de Mochida. Lequel passait vraiment pour un muffle poursuivant un lièvre. Mais pour que le lièvre devienne lion. Il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin.

-Allez Tsuna un peu de nerf. Cria Ayaka laquelle le fixait, ses yeux concentré sur Tsuna et rien que Tsuna, elle serrait suffisamment fort son chemisier pour que ça doive être douloureux alors qu'elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Ignorant qu'elle était observée elle ainsi que surtout la lutte entre Tsuna et Mochida par Smoking Bomb Hayato.

-Courage Tsuna crièrent simultanément Kyoko ainsi qu'une grande partie des filles en admiration devant le couple Tsuna/Ayaka. Plusieurs garçons crièrent également leurs encouragement à Tsuna.

Mochida était surpris que TOUT LE MONDE encourage Tsuna et PERSONNE n'essayait même de le soutenir.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Reborn pour tirer sa balle.

L'instant d'après Tsuna tomba en arrière alors que dans son interne il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir gagner contre Mochida.

 _Si j'avais une dernière volonté, je voudrais vaincre Mochida et obtenir un point._

REBOORN! JE VAIS OBTENIR CE POINT COÛTE QUE COÛTE!

Les vêtements de Tsuna avaient une nouvelle fois disparus le laissant à nouveau en caleçon. Ce qui provoqua de nouveaux appels, cette fois-ci plus moqueurs qu'encourageants: Mister caleçon est de retour!

Alors que Mochida continuait à le décrier comme un pervers et levait son katana de bois, Tsuna fonça sur lui animé de la puissance de la dernière volonté. Bien que Mochida parvient à frapper Tsuna en pleine tête le katana n'était pas aussi solide que Tsuna, il brisa. Et Mochida se retrouva désarmé avec un Tsuna surpuissant qui le fit tomber. Le chevauchant Tsuna avait levé sa main au dessus d'eux. Effrayant une partie des spectateurs.

-Le battoir! Il va l'emplafonner! S'exclama Ryohei choqué. En même temps que Takeshi était soulagé que son ami aille bien. Il était également un peu inquiet pour Mochida... qu'est-ce que Tsuna contait faire dans cette position.

-VOILA J'AI 100 POINTS D'UN COUP! Clama Hyper Tsuna en soulevant la touffe de cheveux qu'il avait arraché à Mochida.

S'attirant les rires et la joie du public. Mochida n'avait jamais parlé de quoi comme point. Et il était indéniable que Tsuna avait touché ses cheveux.

L'arbitre ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Mochida avait publiquement déclaré "si tu parviens à me toucher une fois tu l'emportes". Mais il lui avait également ordonné de ne pas lever le drapeau rouge de Tsuna que devait-il faire...

-CA NE SUFFIT PAS... s'exclama le Tsuna sur-caféiné, sur-vitaminé, sur-quelquechose en tout cas, il se mit alors à arracher tous les cheveux de Mochida. Le laissant avec un crane entièrement chauve et tout brillant.

L'arbitre releva précipitamment le drapeau, il ne pouvait pas nier que Tsuna avait toucher son capitaine. Que ça contait comme un point restait discutable. Mais Tsunayoshi Sawada avait définitivement touché Kensuke Mochida. Même avec la meilleure volonté pour ne pas faire gagner Dame Tsuna, c'était indéniable.

Ce fut d'ailleurs au moment ou l'arbitre releva son drapeau que l'effet de la balle de dernière volonté disparut. Et il n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans de gros ennuis avec Ayaka.

-Comment as-tu osé me cacher ça?!

-Désolé, vraiment mais comme tu sortais de l'infirmerie et puis...

Tsuna n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car Ayaka était entrée dans le dojo et elle l'avait giflé. Même si elle ne pouvait pas faire du sport et était physiquement très faible ses gifles, elles ne l'étaient pas. Et la gifle sembla raisonner dans la tête de Tsuna.

Puis Ayaka l'embrassa en lui demandant de ne plus rien lui cacher comme ça.

Il lui adressa un sourire gênée, juste avant qu'Ayaka ne le lâche, plus furieuse encore.

Celle-ci fit plusieurs pas dans le dojo, en direction de Mochida, là où il y avait encore la majeure partie du collège rassemblée.

Certains aidaient Mochida à se relever et à se remettre de la perte de ses cheveux. D'autres majoritairement le fan club de Kyoko, des filles et le fan club de Casanova Tsuna attendaient leur tour pour s'expliquer avec lui. A propos du: "le prix est Sasagawa Kyoko et Matsuda Ayaka".

Ryohei et Takeshi ne faisaient partis d'aucun de ses groupes mais ils voulaient également discuter entre hommes avec Mochida de ce "prix". Le premier n'appréciant pas que sa soeur soit considérée comme un objet-trophé et le second n'appréciant pas l'attaque de Mochida sur ses amis. S'il l'avait su ce matin là peut être n'aurait-il pas pris la peine de rattraper Mochida.

Après tout: si celui-ci considérait les filles comme des objets interchangeables, il était parfaitement légitime qu'il redescende sur le plancher des vaches.

Malheureusement pour les groupes vengeurs, ils avaient tous été doublés par une fille aux cheveux mauve, à l'aura proprement démoniaque. Sa cible était Mochida, elle s'approcha de la forme chauve au sol et se mit à le frapper.

Une gifle retentissante sur la joue gauche.

-De quel droit tu prétends laver notre honneur à Kyoko et moi? Elle à un frère et j'ai moi, voir Tsuna.

Une seconde gifle aussi forte sur la joue de la droite.

-Tu te crois être un chevalier en attaquant un néophyte en kendo alors que lui est désarmé, sans protection et sans connaissance du combat tandis que tu pratiques le kendo que tu as une arme et une tenue adaptée?

Un coup de pied dans le ventre, bien qu'elle commencer à haleter elle était trop furieuse pour reprendre son contrôle d'elle semi légendaire.

-En plus de ça, comme si le combat n'était pas déjà inégale tu triches! L'arbitre ne levant pas son drapeau quand Tsuna t'as à sa merci? Ne crois surtout pas que je n'ai pas remarqué les armes abandonnées. Celles de toute évidence destinées à Tsuna! Ce sont celles d'un pro! Mon père est homme d'affaire certes mais c'est un fou de kendo. Tu es méprisable. Tu me dégoutes.

Ayaka clôtura sa diatribe en s'essuyant les mains sur l'armure de Mochida. Puis elle se releva et cette fois-ci plus calme elle était parfaitement consciente du monde qui l'entourait. Elle se dirigea le plus calmement et le plus vite possible, sans courir qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à la porte où l'attendait Tsuna les yeux équarquillés. Lui comme tout le public n'avait jamais vu l'ancienne idole dans cet état.

Tout le monde savait qu'Ayaka ne se comportait pas comme la plupart des filles ce qui faisait d'ailleurs parti de son charme mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu s'en prendre physiquement à quelqu'un. C'était déjà rare de la voir perdre son calme aussi réputé que ses cheveux violets... Même Tsuna qui pourtant sortait avec elle depuis plus d'un an venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Il n'avait jamais jusqu'alors pensé ni même imaginé qu'Ayaka était capable de se montrer violente vis à vis de quelqu'un d'autre. Manipulatrice, effrayante, blessante même, oui mais violente...

Takeshi contourna Mochida puis se dirigea vers ses amis. Il trouva Tsuna aidant Ayaka à s'asseoir, celle-ci reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il fut bousculé par Kyoko laquelle se précipita auprès du couple:

-Tsuna-kun, Aya-chan vous avez été incroyable! Les amis, vous êtes vraiment pas ordinaire!

-Ouais c'est vrai vous avez été incroyable! Ria Takeshi, riant d'autant plus que les deux rougissaient sous la pluie de compliments qu'ils recevaient.

 _On peut dire que la journée ne s'est pas si mal finie. Par apport à ce qu'elle avait commencé._ songea Tsuna

Un peu plus loin, en direction du dojo

Au même moment pas très loin mais sans qu'aucun des quatre amis ne l'ai remarqué un garçon aux cheveux gris argenté portant un uniforme, plus correcte que celui de Tsuna, mais c'était vraiment tout ce qu'on pouvait dire en sa faveur. Il n'avait pas de cravate, sa chemise était ouverte sur un T-shirt rouge et il avait plusieurs bracelets sombres au poignets ainsi qu'un certains nombres de chaînes. Il avait observé toute l'action depuis la lutte entre Tsuna et Mochida jusqu'au trois amis rassemblés autour de l'héritier.

Ce garçon était un tueur, certes pas du calibre de Reborn mais un tueur tout de même. Il avait été appelé par Reborn pour tester le futur parrain Vongola. Conformément à ses ordres il n'agirait pas avant encore quelques jours mais il était curieux de voir personnellement comment était ce candidat au statut de Decimo Vongola.

Il l'avait observé et il n'était pas vraiment convaincu par la justesse du choix de l'actuel Don Vongola.

Ce garçon était un collégien des plus banale. Quelques amis, une petite amie où ce qui y ressemblait. Il menait une vie normale. Il était sous développé au niveau physique. Et semblait avoir besoin de sa petite amie pour le protéger. Même elle reconnaissait ne pas compter sur l'héritier pour la protéger. Mais si l'assassin aux cheveux argentés devait être honnête, aidé de sa dernière volonté le garçon pouvait être un parrain décent. Au moins il était assez malin pour repérer le piège évidant qu'était les armes...

Dans les rues de Naminori, près de l'appartement d'Ayaka

Un peu plus tard les quatre amis se séparèrent. Takeshi reparti avec Kyoko vers leurs domiciles respectifs. Tandis que Tsuna et Ayaka eux restèrent dans le grand appartement, rapidement rejoint par Reborn. Ayaka prépara du thé pour eux et laissa la cafetière à la disposition de Reborn.

Ce fut Ayaka qui commença l'interrogatoire:

-Vous nous avez dit que vous êtes un tueur. Donc que faites vous chez nous?

Sans relever l'utilisation du "chez nous" Reborn leur répondit qu'il avait été envoyé par l'actuel parrain de la famille Vongola pour faire de Tsunayoshi le dixième parrain.

-Parrain, mafia, moi?

-Tsuna? De toutes les personnes?! Ok soupira Ayaka... s'attirant un regard alarmé de Tsuna, vous êtes conscient au moins que Tsuna à 13 ans, et que c'est un civil...

-Je ne veux pas être mafieux!

-Tes protestations le parrain les écoutera pas, des arguments c'est plus crédible. Tsuna à 13 ans, c'est un civil, il a pas bah... disons-le tu n'as pas les près requis pour être un boss mafieux. Désolé Dame-kun mais un boss qui à peur de Fifi... sérieux vous avez pas un héritier où deux pour éviter cette situation? Me dites pas que c'est son père le parrain?

-Mon père est pas mafieux, il est...

-Au pôle nord? Il construit des igloos?

-Nan mais...

-Iemitsu Sawada est le chef de CEDEF, c'est l'un des plus hauts gradés il ne peut donc pas assumer le rôle de parrain Vongola.

-Cé quoi?

-CEDEF Consullanza Esterna Della Famiglia. Et il n'y a pas d'autres héritiers.

-Vous croyez quand même pas qu'on va vous croire sur parole? Que vous êtes armé c'est sur! Que vous savez tirer vous l'avez bien assez prouvé, mais que Tsuna est le futur parrain d'une familia...

-Famiglia rectifia Reborn. Sur cette correction, il sortit un arbre généalogique affirmant essentiellement que Tsuna descendait du Primo Vongola. Et que tous les autres parrains descendait du Secondo.

-Tu es le candidat légitime pour devenir le prochain parrain. Déclara Reborn

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça!

-T'inquiètes pas je t'entrainerait afin que tu deviennes un grand parrain. Assura t'il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Et pourquoi ce Timoteo n'a pas choisi l'un de ses fils pour lui succéder? Il en à trois! intervient Ayaka en pointant l'arbre irritée.

-Morts.

-Merde.

-Tsuna il est l'heure de rentrer.

-Parce qu'en plus on a un couvre feu, maintenant? Protestèrent en coeur le jeune couple horrifié par la nouvelle.

D'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient presque jamais séparés. Ils ne passaient pour ainsi dire jamais plus de deux ou trois heures loin de l'autre. Y compris la nuit. Ils ne dormait peut être pas dans le même lit mais ils dormaient toujours dans la même pièce. Ils n'avaient presque jamais été séparés plus depuis leur passage à l'hôpital. La séparation leur était presque physiquement douloureuse. La semaine dernière était une exception notable, le père d'Ayaka restait pour une semaine. Elle avait voulu profiter du peu de temps qu'il restait pour être avec lui. Même si la sensation avait été très désagréable, il pouvait techniquement être séparé. Mais s'il pouvait le faire trois où quatre nuit c'était le maximum de temps qu'ils supportaient loin de l'autre.

-Vous voulez nous séparez?! HORS DE QUESTION!

-Et bien oui, vous ne dormez quand même pas ensemble...

-Mais on DORT ensemble!

-Ah... _Première nouvelle, Iemitsu est au courant?_

-On peut pas être séparés l'un de l'autre! C'est mental, c'est physique en tout cas on fini à l'hôpital!

 _Et ça c'était pas une information importante à signaler dans le dossier?! Iemitsu et le travail baclé..._

Repaire secret du CEDEF, Italie.

Iemitsu éternua ce qui lui causa de le réveiller.

-Hein?

Ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé et constatant qu'il était seulement 3h 30 du matin, Iemitsu décida de se rendormir.

Naminori, maison Sawada

Un peu perdu par la nouvelle Reborn retourna dans la maison Sawada avec les deux autres. Bénéficiant d'un délicieux repas cuisiné par Nana, laquelle fut chaudement remerciée. Finalement Reborn squatta le lit de Tsuna. S'attirant un regard surpris de deux. Tsuna était un peu vexé, mais haussa les épaules. De toute façon ils ne dormaient pas dans la chambre de Tsuna dont le lit était trop petit pour que les deux puisse dormir confortablement. Et ils s'y prenaient vraiment trop tard pour déplacer un matelas.

Ils sont donc allés dormir dans la chambre bleue où il y avait deux lits pour une personne. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, inconscient du monde extérieur à leur chambre.

* * *

 **EXPLICATIONS:**

 **Agoraphobie: ça existe, la peur des foules. Associé à l'asthme ça peut devenir mortel. Il y a un certain nombre de symptomes tous ne sont pas réunis chez la même personne et d'un individu à l'autre c'est +/- grave. Ils sont généralement déclenchés par un traumatisme ça inclut le divorce.**

Ici c'est divorce, vivre seule, plus harceleur groupé plus tout bonnement c'est un nuage (elle appréciait pas à la base mais ça l'envoyait pas à l'hôpital).

 **Le ils peuvent pas être séparés sans souffrir** : c'est lié à la fois où ils ont rompus: Même si leur voyage à l'hôpital n'était pas lié à la rupture en elle même dans leur esprit: rupture même temporaire = douleur + la mort. Personne n'à eu le bon sens de les emmener voir un psy... le résultat est qu'ils ne peuvent pas se séparer sans souffrir physiquement et mentalement.

* * *

 **Prochain(s) chapitre(s): Ce n'est pas un two shot. Donc il y aura d'autres chapitres.**

 **Cependant, les chapitres sont longs à écrire. Je ne veux pas dénaturer Ayaka, et je ne veux pas juste faire du copier coller de l'épisode. Ca n'aide pas que je ne suis pas sur un seul projet en simultannée. Pour cette raison la parution est aléatoire. Tant que le chapitre ne se finit pas en "queue de poisson", il n'y a aucune garantie que le prochain chapitre arrivera prochainement. (Dans le mois...)**


	3. C'est qui? Oh c'est un italien pyromane

Chapitre 2: C'est qui? Oh c'est un italien pyromane...

 **Disclamer: Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Je suis française donc seule Ayaka m'appartient. Cette histoire est la suite de Sur le toit de l'école.**

Épisode 2: Enfin les vacances

* * *

Maison des Sawada, chambre bleue

Deux jeunes adolescents dormaient paisiblement. Inconscients que leur moment de grâce appelé sommeil allait bientôt être interrompu. Par un être vil au coeur noir, démon parmi les démon:

Reborn!

-Réveille-toi Tsuna, c'est le matin!

-Hn laisse moi dormir encore un peu. Gémit l'innocente brebis en se retournant de l'autre côté du lit.

-Je vais devoir utiliser la méthode de réveil traditionnelle de la famille Vongola.

-Hn, sommeil. Gémit Ayaka dans l'autre lit.

Sachant qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir se lever la fille aux cheveux violet se retourna. Bien que les deux amoureux dormaient mieux lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même chambre, leurs habitudes de sommeil différaient suffisamment pour que si le lit de Tsuna était resté bordé celui d'Ayaka lui était presque entièrement défait. Conséquence, en se retourna Ayaka, se retrouva par terre, réveillée en sursaut par le choc.

-Aouch, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un défibrilateur, Reborn? Bailla la jeune fille. Se frottant les yeux avant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait vue. _DÉFIBRILATEUR?!_

-Hn? Gémit Tsuna.

-San, Ni, Ichi compta Reborn avant d'envoyer une haute charge d'électrictité dans le corps de Tsuna.

-Mais t'es un grand malade! S'écria Ayaka, entièrement soutenue par Tsuna

-Ca t'arrive souvent d'électrocuter quelqu'un juste pour le réveiller?! protesta celui-ci

-C'est déjà bien que tu puisses encore ouvrir les yeux. Parfois les gens ne se réveille pas du tout. Commenta t-il très calme. Comme si la situation était parfaitement normale.

-C'est parce qu'ils sont morts! gémit Tsuna.

-Je vais dormir avec un couteau à partir de maintenant moi... bougonna Ayaka.

Elle était presque encore moins du matin que Tsuna c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'aimait pas dormir chez Tsuna quant il y'avait école le lendemain. Mais ce désagrément était toujours compensé par la cuisine monstrueusement délicieuse de la mère de Tsuna. Elle même n'était pas capable de cuisiner pour sauver sa vie mais la mère de Tsuna serait capable de rescuciter quelqu'un pour qu'il puisse consommer ce nectar portant les noms terriblement réducteur de: petit déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner chez les Sawada.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Tsuna à Reborn dans le couloir alors qu'ils attendaient tous les deux qu'Ayaka ai fini de se changer.

-Le planning d'aujourd'hui.

-Planning?

-Ce matin il y'a présentation d'un nouvel élève et cet après midi c'est le tournoi de volley.

-Tu fais du volley? S'étonna Ayaka depuis la chambre.

-Non...

-En fait il leur manque subitement des joueurs titulaires. Donc le remplaçant, du remplaçant, du remplaçant, du remplaçant du remplaçant jouera.

-Reborn tu les as... commença Tsuna

-Reborn, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Demanda Ayaka en ouvrant la porte.

Elle était habillée mais elle n'avait pas complètement fermé son chemisier. Qui laissait voir sa brassière de sport blanche. Une seule de ses chaussettes était complètement déroulée et elle n'était pas coiffée. En temps qu'ancienne idole Ayaka prenait toujours soin de son look, donc qu'elle sorte dans cet état prouvait la gravité de la situation.

-Bien sur que non. Répondit il avec un léger sourire.

Tsuna aurait pu être rassuré par la réponse mais sortant Ayaka depuis plus d'un an il avait appris à se méfier. Étant le petit ami de la Reine du Chantage officieuse de Naminori, Tsuna avait appris à remarquer les coups fourrets. Il échangea donc un regard avec Ayaka. Celle-ci était tout aussi méfiante: Reborn ne les avaient peut être pas tuer mais il n'était pas innocent pour autant. En même temps juste le "remplaçant, du remplaçant, du..." avait de quoi les rendre méfiants. Que le titulaire et son remplaçant soit malade c'était facilement imaginable mais que 5 où 6 options avant Tsuna soient inaptes?

-Je suppose que même si tu es un tueur à gage tu n'irais pas aussi loin... commença Tsuna.

-Il semble qu'ils aient tous reçu une pizza du même magasin et ils ont tous fini avec des maux d'estomacs.

-Quel nom le magasin? Demanda Tsuna accusateur. Ayaka à côté de lui croisait les bras tout en foudroyant le bébé chapeauté du regard.

-Tout ça c'est juste pour que tu deviennes le dixième parrain de la famille Vongola.

 _Quel rapport avec le volley?_ songea Ayaka en enfilant sa chaussette.

-Pas de blague tu veux! Je suis nul avec les sports de balle. Le seule sport où je suis bon c'est le relai. Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne deviendrai jamais un parrain de la mafia!

-C'est ton destin, tu ne pourras jamais le fuir.

-Je t'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas qu'un bébé parle de ma vie!

 _Lorsqu'il parlait de destin impossible à échapper on avait l'impression qu'il parlait d'expérience, un de ses proches sûrement... J'ai peut-être quelque chose à creuser._

-T'inquiètes pas, je te suivrai partout et comme ça tu seras bien entraîné.

 _Nous suivres partout? Bonjour la vie privée! Et puis il est vraiment sérieux avec son histoire de faire de Tsuna-kun un mafieux? Actuellement il est limite un lapin pelucheux!_

-C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète! gémit Tsuna

Pour une fois, et c'est bien pour ça que le jour d'aujourd'hui est à marqué d'un case blanche. Ni Tsuna ni Ayaka n'arrivèrent en retard. Pour une fois Ayaka pu effectuer une journée de cours à peu près normale sans aller à l'infirmerie. C'est tellement rare que l'infirmière à appelé sur leurs portables pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas fait un malaise ni rien causant qu'elle était à demi KO sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. Elle avait même envoyé Kusakabe-san vérifier!

Finalement peut être que l'arrivé de ce tuteur plus que non désiré aurait quelques intérêts: Ayaka n'avait pas fini à l'infirmerie, ils étaient tous les deux arrivés à l'heure et... c'était tout.

Parce que sinon réveil matinal, pas de vie privée, tueur psychotique dans les pattes, tueur pas fichu de comprendre une phrase simple: "On ne veux pas de la mafia, on est pas mafieux et on ne tiens pas à le devenir, merci au revoir, bonjour chez vous, au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir!"

Oui leur vie était devenue plus compliquée depuis que Reborn était venu et ça ne faisait que deux jours...

Mais ce que même eux devait reconnaitre à Reborn et pourtant ce n'était pas comme si ils l'appréciaient c'est qu'en un peu moins de deux jours: ce bébé psychopathe avait d'avantage réduit le titre de Dame Tsuna que Ayaka en l'espace d'un an. Après Ayaka n'avait pas des méthodes aussi... poignante.

Preuve était de l'efficacité de Reborn que maintenant, Tsuna avait près d'un quart de la population étudiante qui lui disait bonjour!

Un an plus tôt, silence radio, il y à deux jours seulement les filles où les quelques gars qui osaient avouer qu'ils avaient besoin de l'expertise de Casanova Tsuna. Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus aucune honte à être vu en trein de lui adresser la parole.

-Ohayo Tsuna-kun, Ayaka-chan! leur dirent Kyoko, Hana, Hanako, Kimi et plusieurs autres filles qui n'étaient pas dans leur classe causant que Tsuna ne les connaissait pas bien qu'il pensait que Ayaka elle les connaissait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, Ayaka n'avais jamais eu besoin d'apprendre à connaitre leur nom.

-C'est vrai qu'il y'a un nouvel élève qui arrive aujourd'hui? Demanda Kimi.

La jeune fille aux cheveux marron foncé était généralement plus concentré sur le dessin que sur les professeurs ce qui causait qu'elle ne savait que très rarement quelle question lui était adressé. Tête en l'air également Kimi avait tendance à ne se rappeler que de la moitié de ses devoirs. Mais contrairement à Tsuna bien qu'étant très inattentive Kimi était capable de maintenir une moyenne aux alentours de 60. Tsuna malheureusement pour lui n'était pas aussi chanceux il avait besoin d'être très attentif pour décrocher une moyenne de 45 et ce avec toute l'aide dont il disposait. La vie nétait pas juste.

Donc le fait que Kimi pose la question n'avait pas grand chose de surprenant en dépit que leur professeur principal les en avait informé la semaine dernière.

La plupart des filles ont levé les yeux au ciel à la question de Kimi.

-Oui, il arrive dans la matinée apparement.

-Il? C'est un garçon? Demanda Kyoko

-Aucune idée.

-On va le savoir rapidement c'est l'heure d'aller en cours. Les informa Hana

-On commence avec quoi, Riko-sensei en japonais où Saito-sensei en anglais?

-Tu connais toujours pas l'emploi du temps? Râla Hanako, anglais Kimi, anglais.

Classe des 1A, collège Naminori

-Bonjour tout le monde, je vais vous présenter le nouvel élève. Il vient d'Italie son nom est Gokudera Hayato.

 _Italie? Reborn qui l'a mentionné... encore une tueur? Où juste une coincidence... évidemment j'ai pas embarqué de couteau._

Si Ayaka était aussitôt devenue tendue en découvrant le nouvel élève. Apparence de délinquant, italien, regard... sombre. La plupart des filles quant à elles le trouvait beau ajouté à cela qu'il vienne d'un pays étranger. Un nouveau fan club serait créer d'ici à la fin du cours.

 _Reborn aussi vient d'Italie et il l'a mentionné.._. Songea Tsuna en échangeant un regard avec Aya. Tous deux convenurent sans dire un mot de rester éloigné dans la mesure du possible de cet élève italien/tueur où quoiqu'il fut.

La prochaine chose que vit Tsuna ce fut un T-shirt rouge et une chemise blanche, levant la tête il vit l'étudiant italien/tueur/délinquant... lequel semblait le détester à vue. Il donna un coup de pied dans la chaise qui fit tomber Tsuna sur le dos. Et qui provoqua une rotation de la table.

 _Je ressemble à un gars qu'il aime pas? J'ai fait quelque chose ?_ S'inquiéta Tsuna

 _Il va quand même pas essayer de le tuer dans la classe?! Si?_

-Gokudera-kun! Ta place est... intervient Saito-sensei. Gokudera-kun! Répéta t-il en voyant que son élève ne l'écoutait pas et continuait à fixer sa victime en d'autres termes Tsuna.

-Tu le connais Tsuna? Demanda Takeshi en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa batte de baseball dans son sac.

-Non... c'est la première fois que je le vois.

-Sûrement un délinquant, vaut mieux éviter de l'approcher. Conseilla Kimi, approuvé de la tête par Hana, Takeshi, Kyoko, Ayaka et Tsuna.

Un type venant d'arrivé qui attaque un parfait inconnu. Etait nécessairement un type louche à ne pas approcher. Et puis Tsuna n'était même pas particulièrement musclé où quoique ce soit... attaque d'un gars maigrichon, la dégaine du bad boy et les yeux gonflés d'un fumeur. Ce mec était dans tous les cas un délinquant. S'il était également un assassin cela restait à déterminer mais dans tous les cas il appartenait à la catégorie de type à éviter dans la mesure du possible. Sauf si t'as besoin d'un intimidateur et que t'as de quoi le faire chanter. Venant tout juste d'arriver Aya était nerveuse. Bien qu'elle soit la seule experte dans ce domaine de Naminori, elle n'était pas si bonne en profilage qu'elle pouvait trouver un point faible utilisable dans l'heure, laissez lui une semaine et elle pourrait probablement mais là, 5 minutes ce n'était vraiment pas assez de temps même pour elle.

Ces arguments parfaitement légitime voulant que ce garçon était à éviter, n'empèchait toutefois pas une certaine quantité de fan girl de le trouver très beau, très intéressant comme futur petit ami bad boy. Plus de travail pour Casanova Tsuna qui devrait les aider à approcher l'élu de leurs coeurs tout en réussissant à ne blesser personne ni la fille si le gars n'était pas interressé ni le gars s'il n'osait pas dire à la fille qu'il ne souciait pas d'elle. Et bien sûr inverssement. Juste que contrairement aux préjugés les filles étaient généralement celles qui faisait le premier pas. Ayaka et lui était le parfait exemple de cela. Enfin ce n'était peut être pas forcément vrai, mais les gars venait généralement le voir pour les aider à apaiser les conflits de couple tandis que les filles faisait appel à lui pour savoir si elles avaient une chance avec tel garçon.

Elles se servaient aussi de lui comme garçon de course.

Mais Tsuna n'était pas vraiment interressé par la création d'un nouveau fan club qui aurait pour conséquence de lui créer plus de travail. Le nouvel élève n'arrêtait pas de le fixer. De toute évidence il ne serait pas aussi facile pour Tsuna et Ayaka de rester éloigné de ce délinquant, dans le cas où il était simplement un délinquant. Si ce n'était pas eux qui venait à lui se serait lui qui viendrait après Tsuna, donc après eux.

Autant dire que le cours déjà par définition ennuyeux parut durer des jours pour Tsuna.

A la fin du cours Takeshi salua Tsuna, avec trois autres élèves s'il se souvenait bien: Hotaru Sakai-kun, Naito Fuji-kun et Yukito Amaru-kun les trois jouaient à différents sports dont le volley. Et Takeshi lui assura qu'ils comptaient sur lui.

-Euh comptez sur moi pour...

-Le tournoi de volley-ball bien sûr. Répondit Hotaru-kun.

 _Ils ont vraiment confiance en moi pour le volley... mais je suis nul en sport à part l'endurance... Depuis quand Takeshi-kun joue au volley-ball?_

-Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aussi au volley-ball Takeshi-kun.

Ce fut Naito-kun qui expliqua:

-Même si le base-ball est son domaine il est aussi fort dans d'autres sports.

-Tu as été incroyable hier! Je suis impatient de te voir à l'oeuvre. Tsuna.

-On est impatient de te revoir à l'oeuvre. Tu nous remontreras cette puissance.

 _Takeshi-kun je veux bien faire ce que je peux... mais je ne peux vraiment rien promettre._

-Attends... c'est que...

-Ouais, c'était cool, Tsuna-kun! Confirmèrent Kyoko et Hanako. Hana admis qu'après avoir vu ça on ne pouvait définitivement plus l'appeler Dame Tsuna.

-Ouais t'as été extraordinaire. Tsuna. Confirma Ayaka avant de continuer cette fois dans son sens. Après même si Tsuna à eu une... forte... montée d'adrénaline défoncer un abruti congénitable et manier un ballon c'est pas la même chose. Essaya de tempérer sa petite amie.

-Fais de ton mieux, je t'encouragerai, Tsuna. Lui répondirent les filles sans tenir compte d'Ayaka.

 _Que faire, je vais les décevoir... Quoique si je reçois la balle de dernière volonté tout se passera bien._

Le nouvel élève ne dit rien alors qu'il observait mais il irait voir ce match et il constaterait par lui même si ce qu'il avait vu était effectivement une "montée d'adrénaline" comme l'avait dit son amie où si l'héritier avait certaines qualités autres que d'amasser les filles autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Tsuna? Lui demanda Aya alors qu'ils erraient dans le couloir priant tout deux pour retrouver le gamin chapeauté, avec un plan!

-Je vais trouver Reborn lui demander de me tirer...

-Il avait pas dit que la balle de dernière volonté ressuscitait quelqu'un seulement s'il avait des regrets?

-Merde... en plus je l'ai promis à Takeshi.

-Alors fais de ton mieux et espérons que ça suffise personnellement c'est surtout le nouvel élève qui m'inquiète. Reborn savait qu'il allait venir et ils sont tous les deux italiens en plus de cela son comportement vis à vis de toi... reste pas seul avec lui. Vaut mieux rester groupés, si on est nombreux il pourra pas nous attaquer... en tout cas pas sans devoir faire taire les témoins civiles alias nos amis/entourage.

-Faire taire... Hii! Tu veux dire les tuer?!

-Sans doute... euh après tu me connais j'ai des tendances paranoïaque! C'est peut être juste un ensemble de coïncidences qui tombent vraiment mal pour lui...

-Il attaquerait dans le collège?

-Avec près de 400 témoins potentiels? J'en doute et je fais confiance à Hibari-san. Et puis Reborn est supposé te former. Alors à part s'il pratique la nécromancie...

-Nécro... hiiie! C'est quoi cette odeur?

-Ca ressemble à du café. J'en ai bu quand j'ai vu ma mère en France aux dernières vacances. Mais c'était pas pareil... ça vient... de la bouche d'incendie?!

-Et il y a le bruit d'un glou glou. Analysa Tsuna en posant son oreille contre le coffrage.

Juste avant que celui ne s'ouvre révélant Reborn entrain de prendre sa pause-café comme celui-ci le dit si bien.

On pouvait dire que le tueur miniature aimait son petit confort, l'intérieur était aménagé une sorte de petit salon ou il y avait une table napée, une cafetière et même une bouilloire. Il était assis sur une chaise miniature de style Louis XV

-Mais tu fais quoi là?

-J'ai des cachettes secrètes dans toute l'école.

-Quand à tu eu le temps de faire ça?

-Ca inclus mon appartement?

-Ca inclus les douches? On en reparlera plus tard. Est-ce que tu peux me tirer dessus avec une balle de dernière volonté?

-Je peux te tirer dessus mais comme elle te l'a dit tu mourras. Crois-tu qu'un type qui reçoit des compliments à des regrets? Si tu es chanceux tu mourras sans douleur.

Leon se plaça sur sa main et se métamorphosa en pistolet.

-Veux tu tout de même que j'essaye?

-Hiie! Nan je vais me débrouiller moi même.

-Dans ce cas, bonne chance, héros.

-Bon courage, Tsuna.

-Personne ne riras si un homme utilise toute sa force et sa volonté. C'est un combat d'homme.

-Reborn...

-Quoi? Demanda Reborn en voyant qu'Ayaka continuer à le fixer d'un regard sans émotion.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question: Avez-vous, oui où non piégée mon appartement de la même façon que vous avez envahi cette bouche d'incendie? Avez-vous oui où non modifié les salles de bains?

-Je respecte l'intimité de mes élèves. Protesta Reborn l'air offensé.

-Première nouvelle. Vous êtes celui qui dormez dans la chambre de deux personnes de 13 ans. Vous êtes celui qui forçait un pré-adolescent à courir en caleçon. Et la cerise sur le gâteau de mariage vous êtes un putain de macho! Commenta t'elle glaciale.

-...Macho?! Répéta t-il offensé.

Tout au long de sa vie il avait été appelé par bien des noms, il avait fait bien des choses mais il s'était toujours montré et avait toujours été fier de la façon dont il traitait les femmes alors se faire traiter de macho. Même si la fille avait à peine 13 ans c'était fortement vexant pour lui.

-Vous ne l'êtes pas? Alors comment appelez vous une personne voyant les femmes comme des êtres faibles et fragile?

-...Tu t'entendrais bien avec Lal.

-Lal?

-Elle travaille avec Iemitsu.

-Le père de Tsuna? Alors je corrige nan, je m'entendrais certainement pas avec elle! Cet homme à TOUS les défauts de mon père absentéiste sans aucune des qualités, c'est un alcoolique, je m'en foutiste qui contrairement à vous n'a même pas les masques d'élégance de charme européen où un semblant de manières.

Au même moment, Italie, bureau de Iemitsu en conversation téléphonique avec le Nono

-Nous avons ATCHAAA... pardon, nous avons découvert des informations quand aux... quand aux ATCHAAA... mouvements des évadés... ils... ils ATCHAAAA!

-Oui bon, envoyez-moi le rapport par mail et Iemitsu, faites soignez votre rhume. Ordonna le Nono en essayant de déboucher ses oreilles lesquelles s'étaient bouchées sous le bruit émis par les éternuments répétés de son neveu éloigné.

Peut être que la climatisation était trop forte et qu'il devrait diminuer le budget allouer au CEDEF? Mais en même temps il avait vu récemment Lal Mirch et elle se plaignait au contraire de la chaleur régnant dans leurs locaux.

Japon, Dans un couloir du collège Naminori

-Enfin peut importe je vais voir Tsuna, il pourrait avoir besoin d'aide. Soupira Ayaka en secouant sa tête.

-Ayaka-san.

-Hn?

-Je ne prends pas les femmes pour des êtres faibles, juste plus vulnérables que les hommes. Ce n'est pas une insulte pour une femme.

-Pour moi s'en ai une!

-Tu es beaucoup plus faible que la plupart des femmes...

-Sans commentaire.

 _Si tu savais combien j'aimerai être normale ne pas avoir un corps aussi faible. Et ne pas dépendre de Tsuna, Takeshi où qui que se soit... je voudrais être indépendante physiquement et pas seulement financièrement où mentalement..._

Au même moment dans le Dojo du collège Naminori

Lorsque Tsuna est arrivé il était particulièrement nerveux. Tout le monde l'attendait comme un héros. L'arme secrète de l'équipe, même. Tout le monde attendait le même miracle qu'hier. Si seulement ça lui était possible. Tout le monde avait confiance en lui. Il allait tous les décevoir... il allait décevoir ses amis, Takeshi-kun, les gars, les filles, tous.

Fuir? Takeshi n'aurait pas été là il aurait pu l'envisager. Mais s'il laissait son ami dans les problèmes alors qu'il lui a demandé de l'aide Tsuna ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Même s'il n'avait pas de dernière volonté, il avait des jambes fonctionnelles et un corps solide. C'était plus que certains. C'était plus qu'Aya alors il ne pouvait pas simplement partir et les abandonner alors qu'ils comptaient sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas à ses amis!

Malheureusement même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, une personne motivée qui n'est pas un joueur face à des joueurs réguliers et motivés n'a aucune chance. Tsuna n'était pas un expert en volley-ball. Il courrait vite mais au volley courir ne suffit pas. Il faut aussi savoir maitriser le ballon. Et malheureusement Tsuna ne maitrisait pas du tout ce sport.

En effet Tsuna et la balle n'étaient pas du tout fait pour s'entendre, il ne maitrisait pas du tout le lancer. Quelque soit la direction dont elle était envoyée. Mais heureusement pour l'équipe, Tsuna était soit profondément malchanceux soit avait un instinct à toute épreuve. D'une façon où d'une autre il parvenait à récupérer la balle après qu'elle l'est frappée, certes mais il l'a récupérait. De là il l'envoyait à un autre joueur parfois en réussissant son lancer d'autre fois non mais le score aurait probablement pu être pire. Enfin, ils avaient 13 points les 1D en avaient 21...

 _Je leur ait pourtant dit que je nul en volley ball... je suis désolé... Takeshi-kun avait tellement confiance en moi... Je suppose que j'ai qu'à leur dire que je me suis fait mal au poignet où quelque chose..._ mais cette pensée passagère disparut presqu'aussitôt qu'elle était apparue.

Lorsqu'il vit l'état de tous les joueurs de son équipe il ne put se résoudre à mentir. En fait il était le seul à ne pas avoir de bandages, pensements ni rien d'autre. Tous les autres s'étaient tant démenés qu'ils s'étaient blessés lors des entrainements. Même Takeshi-kun avait été blessé au bras.

Le bras dont il se servait pour manier sa batte de base-ball. Lorsque Tsuna l'avait vu deux semaines plus tôt arriver avec un bandage au bras, il lui avait répondu que ce n'était rien que c'était à l'entrainement. Mais Tsuna n'avait pas compris que c'était au volley-ball. Et même Takeshi-kun était en fait l'un des moins blessé. Hotaru était probablement le pire. Ils n'étaient pas proches. Ils ne se parlaient presque jamais alors il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant mais le garçon avait des pensements même sur le visage. Tous les joueurs avaient près d'une dizaine de blessure dû à l'entrainement.

Et lui? Il voulait leur mentir, peut-être pire il avait même essayé d'avoir un moyen accéléré.

-On est mal, là 13 à 21 mais il reste 4 set.

 _C'est embarrassant j'ai essayé de jouer grâce à la balle de dernière volonté alors que tout le monde s'est entraîné tellement dur pour ça. Je vais leur permettre de gagner ce match même si ça doit me tuer! Takeshi-kun compte sur moi et Yukito-kun et Hotaru-kun, Saito-kun. Aya-chan me dira qu'elle s'en fout mais est-ce vrai? Reborn à raison c'est un combat d'hommes._

-C'est peut être pas aussi important qu'hier mais si il y a une quelconque force en moi, s'il vous plait qu'elle me permette de gagner. Pas pour moi, mais pour eux ils l'ont vraiment mérité! Murmura Tsuna

 _Je vais jouer et quand se sera fini, je ferai des excuses à tout le monde._

-Si tu comprends alors prends ça. Commenta Reborn. En tirant avec l'aide de Leon transformé en fusil de sniper deux balles bleues lesquelles vinrent se loger dans ses jambes. L'atteignant aux genoux. Sous le contre coup Tsuna bascula en arrière.

 _Deux tirs dans mes jambes?_

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Tsuna? Quelque chose à tes jambes?

-N...non rien, _aucun changement donc ça ne peut pas être la balle de dernière volonté._

 _-_ Elle arrive Tsuna, récupère là! l'appela Takeshi.

-Hn... je vais essayer Takeshi-kun.

Voyant la balle en l'air Tsuna sauta pour que l'équipe adverse ne l'a reçoive pas où au moins qu'elle ne finisse dans leur zone à eux. C'est à ce moment que la balle révéla son effet. Le saut de Tsuna qui normalement l'aurait tout juste fait atteindre le haut du filet l'envoya si haut que c'était ses pieds qui était proches du haut du filet. Autant dire que tous les spectateurs, équipiers et adversaires inclus avait la bouche grande ouverte à la hauteur qu'il avait été capable de sauter sans aucune aide. Lui qui était incapable de sauter le troisième niveau d'un cheval d'assaut...

-La balle de dernière volonté est juste l'une des nombreuses balles spéciales de fabrication Vongola family. La balle que je viens de tirer sur Tsuna est la Balle du Grand Saut. Informa Reborn à Ayaka qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié, les yeux écarquillés choquée par ce qu'elle voyait.

 _Ces balles sont incroyables!_

Malheureusement pour l'équipe adverse ainsi que pour Tsuna, ce fut l'équipe adverse qui atteint la balle. Lorsque le plus proche du filet la lança, elle fut réceptionner par... le bas ventre de Tsunayoshi. Lequel ne put retenir un glapissement de douleur.

Ayaka grimaça pour lui. _Ca doit faire mal, ça! Déjà que pour moi, ça fait pas du bien alors pour lui... Ce bébé bizarre est cinglé, il finira par me tuer Tsuna! Faut absolument que je regarde de plus près ce prospectus... J'en ai mal pour lui. Pour une fois contente d'être considérée comme une poupée de porcelaine. Homme ou femme, personne ne devrait subir le tuteurage de ce malade!_

-I...il l'a bloquée avec son paquet. Souffla Ryohei aussi livide que tous les hommes lesquels partageaient volontiers la douleur de Tsuna.

Ils avaient mal pour lui et était admiratifs devant sa volonté tel qu'il n'hésitait pas à recevoir un coup à grande vitesse à cet endroit pour son équipe.

Même si Tsuna n'était vraiment pas doué avec une balle, devant pareille performance ils ne pouvaient absolument pas l'appeler Dame, pas après ça. Nul où pas, combien de personnes préféreraient se faire frapper là plutôt que de perdre?

-Il a sacrifié la partie la plus importante de son corps juste pour bloquer la balle! Continua Ryohei.

Extraordinaire, c'est bien la preuve de sa force!

-Bravo Tsuna, continuèrent un grand nombre y compris bien sûr dans son équipe.

-Très bien, renversons la situation! S'exclama Takeshi dont l'équipe avait été galvanisée par le retour du Tsuna sur-caféiné/ hyper-glucosé/carburant à l'adrénaline...

-Ouais! s'écrièrent toute l'équipe.

A l'exception d'Hayato qui songeait que l'héritier n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Il ne connaissait aucun patron qui s'en même parler de se mêler aux civils pour un jeu aurait mis cette partie de lui à contribution pour gagner une partie d'un jeu assez mal débuté.

Grâce à "l'enthousiasme" de Tsuna qui faisait "barrage" aucune balle ne passait le filet et toute l'équipe travailla de bon cœur ensemble. Ce qui permit de rattraper le retard que l'équipe avait des matchs précédents. Malheureusement pour Tsuna car il faut le reconnaître, si le barrage lui attirait une admiration généralisée il n'en souffrait pas moins à chaque coup.

 _Il est conscient que si c'est abimé, il n' y aura plus de parrain car impossibilité de descendance?... en théorie c'est un homme je pense pas qu'il laisserait des dégâts durable y arriver... si? Est-ce qu'un bébé masculin psychopathe ça ressent de la compassion par rapport à l'utilisation de cette façon de la partie la plus douloureuse de l'anatomie masculine?_

Finalement arriva le:

-Set et match! La classe de la première année A gagne le match!

Ce fut l'explosion de joie de la part de toute la classe, même Ayaka dût se contrôler pour ne pas serrer Kusakabe dans ses bras durant son moment d'euphorie.

-On à réussi, on à réussi Tsuna! S'exclama Takeshi ravi en le prenant de côté.

-Oui c'est génial!

-T'es vraiment étonnant Tsuna. Un moment on à l'impression que t'assures que dalle puis l'instant d'après t'es imbattable!

Son commentaire les fit tout deux rires.

Du haut du balcon où Reborn observait la scène, le tueur semblait heureux:

-Yamamoto Takeshi, ses compétences athlétique et sa popularité l'amèneront à faire partie de la famille. C'est bien qu'ils soient déjà amis.

Hn? fit Ayaka _Génial en plus de nous, il veut embarquer Takeshi. Il va essayer avec Kyoko, Kimi, Hana et les autres aussi? Quoique peut être pas: "Ce sont des filles, elle doivent être protégées"._

En contrebas, toutefois l'action n'était de tout évidence pas fini: l'élève fraichement débarqué Gokudera Hayato, tueur venait de montrer ses couleurs.

-Ce n'est pas fini, je ne l'accepterai pas. C'est moi qui doit devenir le Decimo Vongola.

-Hein... Juudaime c'est... _Merde il va essayer de me tuer. Il faut au moins qu'on sorte où tout le monde va être blessé. Espérons que Reborn pourra... qu'il protégera Aya._

-Qu... qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Gokudera-san?

-Si un déchet comme toi devient le dixième parrain, la famille Vongola est perdue.

 _Il croit que c'est moi qui ai demandé à l'être?_

 _-_ Donc tu es de la famille Vongola...

-T'es lourd. Grommela Gokudera en sortant deux battons de dynamite.

-Tu as été plus rapide que prévu: Gokudera Hayato. L'accueilli Reborn en passant de l'épaule d'Aya aux cheveux de Tsuna.

-Dynamite?!

-Donc tu fais bien parti de la mafia.

-Pour moi aussi c'est la première fois que je le rencontre.

-Alors c'est toi Reborn, le tueur qui à l'entière confiance du neuvième du nom. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur toi.

Tsuna et Ayaka échangèrent un regard.

 _Reborn est un assassin qui à l'entière confiance du neuvième parrain..._

 _... c'est à quel âge qu'ils commencent le recrutement et la formation exactement?_

-Alors c'est vrai que si je me débarrasse de ce gugus, je deviendrais le dixième.

 _Mensonge. L'arbre généalogique met en valeur un lien du sang entre chaque parrain. Il n'y a rien sur un Hayato où un Gokudera. Et puis même s'il n'est pas complet, l'excité aux bombes fait parti de la mafia. Lui et Tsuna ont le même âge éventuellement à quelques mois près, pourquoi choisir un Boss civil s'il y a déjà un successeur mafieux disponible. Donc c'est l'un des plans de Reborn il veut le où les tester... enfin j'espère. S'il me manque une donnée essentielle et que je me plante, Tsuna est perdu. Même avec la balle de dernière volonté c'est une chose de battre un demeuré avec un bout de bois s'en est une autre de vaincre un tueur entrainé avec des explosifs!_

-Hein? De quoi tu parles?!

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Quoi? T'es pas sérieux Reborn demanda Tsuna tendu en fixant le tueur puis le regard perdu dans ses pensées d'Ayaka. _Il y'a anguille sous roche. Ayaka ne serait pas aussi calme sinon... peut être..._ Tu m'as menti en disant que je DEVAIS être Decimo Vongola?

-Si tu ne veux pas perdre alors bat toi.

-Quoi?! Déconne pas! Je ne peux me battre contre un type de la mafia! Protesta Tsuna en se plaçant pour faire barrage devant Ayaka et en lui disant de se réfugier à l'intérieur de l'école.

Mais Ayaka ne bougea pas et lui retient le bras:

-Il a des dynamites. Son arme est inutile sur une courte distance. Mais ne l'attaque pas. Il est probablement du niveau d'Hibari-san dans les combats aux corps à corps.

-Putain mais c'est qui ce mec?

-Gokudera Hayato est réputé pour cacher des bombes dans tout son corps. En d'autres termes c'est une bombe ambulante. Informa Reborn

-On me surnomme aussi Hayato, la bombe humaine. Prépare toi. Gronda-il face à Tsuna en allumant ses dynamites. Disposées en éventail de toute évidence la courte distance ne l'ennuyait pas.

-Et tu veux qu'on reste à côté de ce mec?! Aya, planque toi...

-Désolée de n'avoir pas pris en considération la possibilité que ce mec soit suicidaire! Rétorqua t'elle entre ses dents. Et en se mettant à l'abri près de Reborn en attendant que l'orage soit passé. Mon corps me saoule. Soupira t'elle en se rongeant les ongles sous l'effet du stress.

-Même si ton corps te permettait une meilleure mobilité tu ne pourras pas toujours être là pour lui. Pour que vous existiez en tant qu'individu, il faut que vous appreniez à vous détachez l'un de l'autre. Sinon vous finirez par vous étouffer mutuellement.

-... Tu vas pas le laisser tuer Tsuna, pas vrai? Demanda t-elle sans tenir compte de ce qu'il avait dit, pour l'instant, elle était d'avantage préoccupée par Gokudera Hayato et surtout par sa pluie de dynamite tombant vers Tsuna.

Ne recevant pas de réponse elle se tourna vers Reborn qui souriait mystérieusement. Entre ça et ses yeux insondables, même si Ayaka était presque sûre de connaitre sa réponse elle savait aussi que Reborn semblait être maitre dans l'art de ne pas agir comme elle s'y attendait.

Japon, Naminori, en dehors du collège

De l'autre côté de la cour, une jeune fille aimant un peu trop les bébés pour son bien scrutait les terrains du collège en équilibre sur une poubelle. Pourquoi une fille aimant les bébés scruterait elle attentivement un collège remplis de personne de sa tranche d'âge pourrait on se demander et bien il s'avère que cette jeune femme qui s'appelle Miura Haru recherchait un bébé en particulier. Malheureusement pour elle sur les 7 milliards d'individus présent sur terre. Il y avait un total de 8 personnes ne faisait pas leurs âges, chacun semblant beaucoup plus jeunes et ils étaient tous particulièrement dangereux. Malheureusement pour Haru le bébé qu'elle recherchait était l'une de ses huit personnes. Aussi le simple fait de trainer autour de _ce_ bébé pouvait d'avérer extrêmement dangereux même pour les simples observateurs.

C'est donc d'une façon assez naturelle que Haru fut attaqué durant son observation approfondie des lieux. En effet, bien que la fille l'ignorait, alors qu'elle observait, un maniaque des bombes était présent dans l'école. Il avait été appelé par le bébé en questions et essayait actuellement de tuer un garçon d'environ le même âge que lui.

Soufflée par l'explosion provoqué par différentes dynamites bien qu'elle n'ait vu qu'un nuage de fumée Haru se retrouva au sol, tombée avec la poubelle.

-Cette école... elle est dangereuse... ! Gémit elle. Parfaitement inconsciente de la réalité de cette observation où que juste de l'autre côté du mûr un garçon du même âge qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation autrement plus dangereuse. Pour ne pas dire mortelle.

Japon, Naminori, à l'intérieur de la cour de Naminori

Le garçon en question était poursuivi par le dit maniaque des bombes. Appelant au secours, un secours qu'il savait n'arriverait pas, mais vraiment que devait il faire d'autre? Il était poursuivit par un type armé d'explosifs lequel avait très clairement revendiqué son intention de le tuer et en dépit du bruit provoqué par les explosifs de la Bombe Humaine personne ne venait... Hibari devait probablement être occupé ailleurs.

C'était bien la chance de Tsuna, on essayait de le tuer, sur le terrain de l'école et le protecteur absolu du collège par définition et de toute la ville par défaut était occupé ailleurs. Mais tout de même personne ne remarquait donc le bruit des explosions?

Malheureusement pour Tsuna ce n'était pas que personne n'entendait les bruits d'explosion, c'était que personne n'avait jamais vu ni entendu de dynamite en dehors des effets spéciaux de la TV. En raison de cela les bruits d'explosions étaient pris comme ceux de jeunes réalisant un feu d'artifice. Certes l'heure n'était pas commune mais le nouvel an n'était que dans quelques mois...

Donc hélas pour Tsuna, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à recevoir une aide extérieur. D'autant plus qu'il se trouvait désormais dans un cul de sac. Derrière lui le lycée, devant lui l'assassin entre eux la prochaine salve d'explosif encore dans les mains de leur lanceur. Et juste comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez mauvaise: Yamamoto Takeshi arriva.

-Ah, Tsuna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-C'est la fin Dixième du nom! Disparaît!

-Hiie! Takeshi, reste pas là! Je dois les éteindre. Pâlit Tsuna en plongeant sur les mèches cherchant à les couper à la base et se brulant se faisant.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le luxe de se soucier de la douleur mais même en continuant, l'explosion se produirait avant que toutes n'aient été désamorcées.

-C'est quoi comme jeu? Demanda Takeshi en tenant une dynamite dans sa main. Je peux jouer?

-Hiie Pas ça! _Solution, trouver une solution viiite..._

-Combat avec l'énergie de ta dernière volonté! Lui suggéra son tuteur en lui tirant une balle en pleine tête.

-REBOORN J'ÉTEINDRAIS CES BATONS DE DYNAMITE AVEC MA DERNIERE VOLONTÉ!

Aussitôt que ces mots avait quitté la bouche de Tsuna, le garçon en caleçon se mit à éteindre frénétiquement les dynamites. Poussant l'argenté à en rajouter s'il voulait tuer sa cible.

-Eteint, éteint, éteint, éteint!

-Double dose de bombes!

-Eteint, éteint, éteint, éteint, éteint...!

-Triple dose de bombes! S'exclamant Hayato en allumant et en voulant lancer les bombes qu'il avait encoure sur lui.

Malheureusement il ne maitrisait pas encore autant de bombes. Et déconcentré par la perte d'une dynamite tombée, Hayato les fit tomber toutes autours de lui.

-C'est la fin de... moi-même.

Dans d'autres circonstances, avec d'autres personnes, Gokudera Hayato aurait certainement eu raison mais heureusement pour lui son adversaire était le Tsuna hyper-caféiné et hyper-survolté lequel éteignait toute les dynamites qu'il voyait. Y compris celles autours de Gokudera Hayato.

A peine Tsuna eut il terminé que trois choses se produisirent simultanément: Ayaka se jeta à son cou soulagée, la flamme sur son front s'éteignit et la bombe humaine tomba à genou en s'inclinant:

-Pardonnez-moi. Vous-êtes le seul à pouvoir devenir parrain. Juudaime, je vous suivrais jusqu'au confins de la Terre! Demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez!

-Celui qui perd devient le lieutenant du vainqueur, c'est la règle de la famille. Expliqua Reborn

-Règle?

-En fait je n'ai jamais voulu devenir le Decimo. Je voulais juste voir si le dixième serait assez fort pour devenir un bon chef. Mais tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tords. Tu es plus fort que tout ce que je croyais! Continua t-il avec une expression de vénération. Tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que j'étais ton ennemi. Aussi longtemps que je m'appellerai Gokudera Hayato, ma vie t'appartiendra!

-Attends c'est embarrassant... protesta Tsuna avant d'être coupé par Ayaka.

-...Dans ce cas appelle nous par nos prénoms, Gokudera-kun. Je suis Ayaka et tu connais déjà Tsuna.

-Mais... voulu protester Tsuna

-Tu préfères un mec voulant ta peau où un allié qui te doit la vie?... Et Tsuna continua-t'elle plus doucement pour que Hayato n'entende pas. Ce mec si tu l'abandonnes il va probablement se tuer. Tu l'as bien vu aujourd'hui. Bien que ce soit son arme principale, il n'a pas de mesures d'urgence pour éviter de se tuer dans pareil cas. Il ne regarde pas son environnement il nous à lancé ses dynamites alors que nous étions à moins de cinq mètres de lui! Et juste à côté du labo de sciences. Alors ton choix au final c'est soit il dégage et tu l'envoies à la mort, soit il devient notre allié et il vivra... si on parvient à le guérir de ses tendances suicidaires.

-Nan mais on pourrait pas juste devenir camarades de classe... protesta faiblement Tsuna avant de recevoir un même regard noir d'Ayaka et Gokudera-kun.

-Non! / Hors de question!

 _Ils font peur ses deux là!_

-Bon travail, Tsuna. Le félicita la cause de tous les maux de Tsuna. C'est parce que tu es devenu fort que Gokudera est devenu ton lieutenant. Tu as réussi ta journée.

 _Même si ce gosse est complètement fou, à sa façon il pense vraiment à moi._

-Tsuna, t'es vraiment un type génial! S'exclama Takeshi en mettant un bras autours des épaules de Tsuna. Moi je vous considère comme mes amis alors s'il vous plait laissez moi rester dans votre groupe! Après tout t'es le chef non…?

 _Nan mais il croit quand même pas que c'était un jeu?_ Pensa Tsuna choqué.

 _Il a toujours été comme ça, il s'est pris un coup de batte sur la tête où l'une des bombes de Gokudera lui a chamboulé les neurones?_ Se demanda Ayaka en même temps.

Pouvant deviner l'énervement naissant de l'expert en bombe et ne voulant pas un remake de cinq minutes plus tôt, Ayaka lui expliqua la situation entre Takeshi et Tsuna.

-Calme-toi s'il te plait, Gokudera-kun. Takeshi et Tsuna sont amis... plus où moins. Il y'a trois mois il y'a eu... un accident au cours duquel on a failli mourir. C'est Takeshi qui nous a sauvé la vie. C'est pour ça qu'il est le seul que nous appelons par son prénom.

-Donc lorsque tu m'as dit de vous appelez par...

-Tu te trompes! Tout le monde nous appelle par nos prénoms. Mais Takeshi-kun est le seul qui puisse ne pas mettre de suffixe. Ne l'appelle pas Juudaime, ça le gênerait c'est d'amis avant tout que Tsuna à besoin...

Elle se coupa en voyant que Gokudera avait cessé de l'écouter. Il se tournait vers un groupe de trois imbéciles. Lesquels fixaient méchamment dans la direction de Tsuna et avec un regard lubrique vers elle. Elle soupira.

 _Génial, trois attardés mentaux se croyant des durs._

-Eh regarde c'est Monsieur caleçon, trop naze!

-Et là c'est Miss sait-pas-choisir-son-mec!

Les trois élèves de troisième année éclatèrent de rire à leur plaisanterie douteuse.

 _Avec le bonnet jaune c'est Goraki Ichigo, son père est plombier et sa mère est une barmen ils vivent séparés. Il vit avec son père et ses grands parents. Adolescent turbulent, il a mal vécu le divorce et s'est mis à trainé avec Lin Koguyo et Boruto Ren amis d'enfances et petites frappes. Boruto Ren c'est le gros en surpoids. Il s'en sert pour impressionner les plus petits. Lin Koguyo est métissé chinois par son père, son grand frère Lin Hamura trempe dans le canabis à Tokyo. Actuellement ces informations ne me servent à rien mais attendez un peu qu'Hibari-san revienne..._

 _-_ Des racailles de troisième année! s'alarma Tsuna

-Regardez, il est temps de me rendre utile. Commenta Gokudera en s'approchant des trois idiots avec un pas félin.

-Hein? Demandèrent Ayaka et Tsuna aucun d'eux ne comprenant l'action du fou des explosifs. Nerveux ils échangèrent un regard:

 _Il ne va quand même pas..._

-Je vais me les faire... précisa t'il en sortant huit dynamites.

 _Il avait pas vidé son stock sur Tsuna? Mais ce mec les sort exactement?_

-Attends c'est pas la peine... Gokudera-kun! Tenta de l'apaiser Tsuna en courant vers lui.

Un peu plus loin en ville, une certaine mère au foyer qui avait été attirée par les bruits de feux d'artifice se demandait d'où ils avaient pu provenir. Elle se trouvait dans le quartier commercial mais rien. Pas de brocantes, de fêtes, ni rien. Entendant de nouvelles explosions et voyant de la fumée, la femme se dirigea d'un pas ravi vers la source de l'agitation. Ignorant complètement que lorsqu'elle arriverait se serait fini. Les feux d'artifices de Naminori seraient terminés... pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **Les filles font le premier pas:** l'animé est assez machiste. (Rôle de Nana, Kyoko ET Haru) Je reprends l'animé (et pas le manga) pour des raisons pratique (et que j'ai pas vraiment le choix) j'ai que le tome 1... mais j'essaye de neutraliser aussi la partie vraiment machiste de l'animé. Tout en gardant la partie drôle et puis si je collais totalement à l'animé ça restreint vraiment la liberté d'écriture.

 **8 personnes ne faisant pas leur âge:** **les Arcobaleno dont Lal.**

 **Kawahira/Checkerface** : Plusieurs fois centenaires peut-être millénaires, il pourrait définitivement être compté dans la description sauf que dans l'animé il est seulement connu comme un type dans 10 ans accro au ramen et malchanceux. Dans l'animé on ne sait pas que son âge est douteux.

 **Vindice** : Vindice= momies en manteau noir qu'ils aient 20 ans où 60 ans c'est impossible à nier où confirmer.

 **Bermudes** de la Vindice: Il est l'un des Arcobaleno cité.

 **Arcobaleno du Ciel:** Depuis Luce (surement déjà morte) aucune de ses descendantes n'a pris la forme d'un bébé. Aria fait donc son âge.

* * *

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le poster. Le prochain ne mettra PAS 1an et demi à arriver.


End file.
